


The Distance 距离

by jiamulynn



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, In Media Res, TW: Blood, boys in fast cars, shouting, superheroes being bros, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 创伤触发预警：有出血情节
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiamulynn/pseuds/jiamulynn
Summary: 哈尔·乔丹和布鲁斯·韦恩只是在试图完成任务——以时速九十英里，或更快。
Relationships: Hal Jordan & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 4





	The Distance 距离

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Distance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061665) by [audreycritter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreycritter/pseuds/audreycritter). 



> 原注：题目来自Cake的同名歌曲。
> 
> 只是一个关于飙车的短篇，因为我喜欢车。

“他们要追上来了。”

“他们没有。”

“你——你连看都没看，你明明在看路。”哈尔在座位里不适地扭动，不时瞟着后挡风玻璃。

“他们没有。”布鲁斯猛地一打方向盘，车身在急转弯中漂移，哈尔的手臂立时弹起撑住门框。他扭过头——越过哈尔——朝副驾驶的车窗外看过去。

“看路，”哈尔斥责道，“有我注意着。开你的车。”

“你之前以为他们要追上来了。”

“他们 _要_ 追上来了。”哈尔再次纠正。

“他们没有。”布鲁斯语调平平，引擎在加速中稳定地低声轰鸣着。仪表盘的指针已经冲上了九十英里每时，他们在车流中穿梭，所过之处惊起成片的喇叭响。布鲁斯在另一个转弯中转过头，额头险险从哈尔的头发旁边擦过去。

“看路啊！”哈尔叫道，“你该让我开车的。”

“我会开这种车。”布鲁斯说。他换了一次挡，车速在经过刚才的街道以后飙回了一百。

“哦哟哟，我学会开本田思域的时候，”哈尔说，“得是多久——十五年前啦？”

“二十。”

“操你的，才不是。是吗？”

“二十一。我体贴地抹了零。”

“我又没有三十七岁。”哈尔咧嘴笑道，看起来骄傲无比。他紧紧握着扶手。“年纪大了吧，老家伙。过会儿你又要说——”

“你学车的时候十四岁。”

“你 _他妈_ 怎么会知道的？你是不是从我们第一次相遇就开始调查我，挨个儿给我的亲友做调查？他们追上来了。”

“他们没——”布鲁斯住了口，看向后视镜。“哼嗯。”

“墙，”哈尔猛地开口，惊恐地目视前方，“墙墙墙。布鲁斯。前面有堵墙，布鲁斯。前面——”

“我知道，”布鲁斯说，语气还是令人恼火地平静。他握紧了方向盘向另一侧大力旋转；哈尔自动伸手稳住了自己。上一秒他们还朝着标了禁止通行的墙面冲过去，下个瞬间他们就调转了一百八十度，从漆黑的城镇中飞驰而过。

哈尔大声哦呼，向后仰起头大笑起来。刹车刺耳地响起，金属磕碰的声音遥远地传来。

“真他妈爽！ _这_ 才叫开车。”他转过身去看他们身后的一片狼藉。原先紧咬在身后的车前盖咬在了混凝土块上，冒出的灰色烟雾之中有人从车里爬出来。

布鲁斯略微挑起唇角。哈尔在他手臂上轻锤了一拳，仍然单膝撑在乘客位上，从座椅中间探头看着后面。

从冒着烟的林肯车里钻出来的身影朝着一个停下来帮忙的人走去。随着布鲁斯和哈尔加速远去，他们缩小成遥远的细小纸片，但仍不够远。哈尔能看到一个身影大步向前，扬起枪的时候动作也毫无停顿。两声巨响在空中爆裂，这场谋杀令人震悚的轰鸣像湖面的涟漪一样四散开来。

“糟，”哈尔咕哝道，把自己摔回座椅里。那身影在人群的尖叫声中坐进了那人的车里，“他们又追过来了。”

“多少人，”布鲁斯声音绷紧，踏板飘浮。他们像离弦之箭般绝尘而去，哈尔甚至觉得他们在车道上飞了起来。

“一个。”哈尔说着打开了挡风玻璃底下的杂物箱。

“紧急情况再叫我，”布鲁斯斥责道。

“我觉得这挺紧急了。”

“东西藏得还好吗？”布鲁斯问。

“什么鬼，当然了。我又不是个菜鸡。是的，它仍然他妈的藏得很好。我知道怎么一心二用，我谢谢你。我接受过一点不足为道的特殊训练和多年的征战沙场。‘藏得还好吗’？见鬼了。”

哈尔边说边滑开那把格洛克17的弹匣，又把盖子扣了回去。他往弹夹里装着铜头的子弹。车身在高速公路上疾驰。

“如果你不能把数据核心保护好，我们的整个行动就毫无意义。”布鲁斯说，哈尔摇下了车窗，“我们被逮捕并没收私人物品的情况不叫保护好它。”

“听着，要是警方现在还没咬上我们的尾巴，我觉得射几个轮胎也没什么区别。减速。”

“我要做的事恰恰相反。”

“见鬼了，布鲁斯。你是想让他们把我们追到没油是不是？他们不会停的！”

“你射了他们轮胎，他们也只会再换辆车，再杀个人。说不定不止一个。”表针在一百一的时速上颤抖。布鲁斯的手指可见地在方向盘上绷紧，风声从车身两侧呼啸而过。

“操。”哈尔沮丧地低吼。他盯了一会儿仪表盘，随后在风声里叫嚷起来。“不，我们必须得争取时间。我们可以在他们找到另一辆车之前就跑没影。我们手里的东西可关乎上亿条人命。”

布鲁斯的嘴唇抿成一条苍白的线。他迅速地朝窗外投去一瞥，随后又一次专注于催动引擎。

“你可能会不小心射中平民。或者造成另一场事故。”

“听着，如果你在说的人不是我，那你这还算合理怀疑。但你明明知道的，我没十成把握不会扣动扳机！你要是减减速还能帮的上忙，但你非要打定主意要把这任务搞得艰巨无比。就只会空口大谈什么任务优先级，但显然不到紧急时刻不动手。”

“好吧，”布鲁斯说，“我能阻止他们。”

“‘别各自行动’这几个字的哪一个没能钻进你比城墙厚的头骨里？那还是 _你自己_ 的计划，如果让你想起这件事不会要你的命的话，”哈尔已经把枪上了膛，窗户开着，但他仍没有准备瞄准。那辆追着他们的红色跑车在车流之间穿梭，而且不断前进。

“没要各自行动，”布鲁斯说，“握着方向盘。你来开车。”

哈尔在漫长的、寂静的一秒钟里怒视着他，随后烦躁地大声喷气。他把弹夹抽了出来，把枪摔回杂物箱里，随后摇上了窗户。

“准备，”他解开了安全带，在布鲁斯手边抓住了方向盘。“你下面，我上面。听我倒数。”

“做。”布鲁斯点头。

“一，”哈尔单膝撑起身体，“二，”布鲁斯松开了方向盘，“三。”

仪表盘在瞬息之间急速下落，哈尔俯身朝驾驶位滑去，布鲁斯从踏板上抬起脚和他身体交错。哈尔在坐下以前就踩死了踏板。

“车距保持住了，”布鲁斯说着朝后面瞥了一眼，“他们那车快不了了。”

“所以，又怎样。我们就和他们耗着，比谁先没油或者烧坏发动机，然后祈祷先垮的是他们？”哈尔质问道。

“不是。”布鲁斯说。他打开了遮阳板，看向里面的方型小镜子。

“现在真不是检查你睫毛膏的最好时机。”哈尔说。

“我让你减速的时候减速。”布鲁斯说。他对着镜子研究了一会儿他的牙齿，随后长大了嘴，把一只手伸了进去。

“噢，所以你叫我减速我就得听话，我叫你就——卧槽——卧槽你他妈在——”哈尔的目光在道路和布鲁斯之间疯狂跳跃。

身边传来一声压抑的呻吟，有一会儿布鲁斯一动不动，只有手臂微微颤抖，紧接着传来什么东西被掰断的湿润声响。

“操！”哈尔说，“我操！”

布鲁斯把手拿了出来，在满手鲜血中间是一颗光滑的、透着粉红色的臼齿。他的手指落到膝盖上，有血在他嘴角越积越多，顺着下巴的线条倾泻而下。

“我需要你现在减速。”布鲁斯说，一种针般尖细的金属片从袖口滑出来。那衬衫和羊毛外套都没救了。他把那根金属捅进臼齿里，把车窗摇了下来。

“你疯了。我希望你知道这个。那是个炸弹吗？你是往 _自己的头骨_ 里镶了一颗炸弹吗？噢，你当然了。当然了。你的基础操作，毫无特色的普通疯狂。藏在鞋里就太明显了，太 _没难度_ 。”

“那不是炸弹。是一种改良的催眠剂。”

“真是好太多了呢，我收回我的话。你根本没疯，因为这立刻成了能 _在脑袋里_ 随时携带的理想物品。”

“我需要你开到他们旁边，”布鲁斯说。

“操啊，”哈尔呼吸了一次，“我要吐了。你知道，我的胃向来坚强。你要是问的话，我见过挺多恶心事的，但你这也……我想你错失了投身恐怖片拍摄行业的大好未来。你只要时不时地分享一丁点儿奇思妙想就能高枕无忧了，你只要……”

“你是打算吐在车里还是把窗户打开，”布鲁斯说，“我倾向于把这东西尽快丢进他们车里。它就快爆炸了，鉴于我已经激活了它。而且我挺想在未来的某一刻停车买点冰块。我下巴挺疼的。”

“你下巴……挺疼的。”哈尔瞪着他喃喃。

“很意外吗，”布鲁斯面无表情地迎上他的注视。

“你这人真是绝了。不是在夸你。该死，你说有时效。操，操操操。还有多久？你就不能等会儿再激活？”

“二十秒。”布鲁斯说，“你能不能在那辆车旁边稳住了，还是该我开车？”

“我是个试飞员，我能做好这点事。”哈尔低声骂着看向后方。随着减速，车流朝他们包裹而来，“‘能不能稳住了’， _老天_ 。‘我能不能稳住了’。准备好，他们要开枪了。”

他们倏地出现在那辆红车旁边。驾驶者显然被车位的改变吓了一跳，但驾驶位的车窗被摇了下来。当枪管在车窗缝隙里闪起光的时候，布鲁斯把那颗假臼齿丢了进去。

哈尔在枪响的时候让车猛地相对后退，同时向后倾身，子弹从他身边擦过击碎了车窗。布鲁斯在副驾驶弓身向前。在他们能开第二枪以前，哈尔猛踩踏板飞驰而去，玻璃吱嘎作响。

在满天的噪音里听不清烟雾四散的咝咝声，但当哈尔回头去看的时候，那辆车已经被红色烟雾包裹，接着打滑撞上了护栏。即使那车因为撞击翻了过去，哈尔也没有看到，因为他正恢复车速，从高速路的车流之中穿行而过。

“他们不会追上来了，”布鲁斯干巴巴地说。他的语句有略微的不清，一只手按着嘴边，有血从他的指缝里涌出来。

“毛巾，”哈尔说，“储物箱。”

“哼嗯，”布鲁斯说，打开抽屉拽出一条毛巾。他把毛巾抖开，按在脸侧。

“所以，情况不妙，是吧。他们紧咬着我们不放。”

“不是理想情况。要我开车吗。”

“要你——要你 _开车_ 吗。不！不，我开车，你负责用你的血滴满这辆偷来的车就好。但他们不会收手的。这座城市不再安全了。”

“我同意。”

“我们得尽早离开这儿——等等，你同意？说真的？”

“我表述得还不够清楚吗，”布鲁斯说。这听起来有点儿像个玩笑，因为这时他实在口齿不清。

“所以，我就想啊，我们尽可能躲远点，保持低调。多换几个旅馆，或许再在车里睡几夜，换假名。能工作的地方就少要点工资，支撑我们的消费。”

布鲁斯摇下车窗朝路上啐了口血。血点被风带到了后方的乘客车窗上。

“漂亮。”哈尔说。驾驶侧的车窗已经只能勉强算是橡胶框架里颤抖的玻璃碎片。

“我们需要换辆车。”布鲁斯说，瞥向那些血迹和坏了一半的车门。“换一辆不那么可疑的。”

“话说你从哪儿学来的短路起火？”哈尔问，“倒不是说我在惊讶，总是准备一切的小叮当先生。但这属于犯罪技巧了，和你的作风不太一样吧。”

“如果擅闯民宅、故意伤害对你来说还不算是犯罪，我对警察岌岌可危的信任要轰然倒塌了。”

“操你的，”哈尔说，“全心全意地。不过是想让人把心门打开一条缝，把他过去那些阴暗的艰难时日拿出来给你分担点儿，结果他就把一堆垃圾糊你脸上。”

高速的车流密集了些，哈尔在几度超车的时候把速度慢了下来，速度计的指针不再怼着危险的数字晃荡。

“我自学的，”布鲁斯说，“从书里。”

“可不是嘛。”

“为了在我读过的最后一所学校偷校长的车。”

“卧槽！你在开玩笑吗？你在开玩笑吧。你没有，卧槽。校长的车？在一所有校长的学校？”他猛地一拍方向盘，瞪大了眼睛，“你不会总做这事吧？”

“比进局子的次数少一点儿。”

“混蛋，”哈尔吸了口气，“你真是难以置信。”

“难度不大，”布鲁斯说，再一次朝窗外啐血。这一次没有糊到后车窗上。

“这完全不是重点。就连……你猜怎么着，算了。当我没说。我们接下来去哪儿？”

“往南。”布鲁斯说，“我开车。你该睡一会儿。你得保证我们每次停下的时候都把它藏好。”

哈尔想反驳几句，但他知道自己确实很累了。能睡上一会儿算是最好的选择，所以他没再争执，在方向盘上活动了一下手指。

“你确定你没问题？没觉得头重脚轻之类的？”

“血已经差不多止住了。我没事，哈尔。”

一句“没事”显然不足以让人信服，但句末勾连的名字让它成了一句令人安心的承诺，带着一种哈尔可以信任的真诚。

“路边停车还是再玩一次‘哦啦换位置咯’？”

“帮我个忙，别学克拉克说话。”

“嘿，”哈尔说，“又不是说你觉得不该用的词都是克拉克的专属。英语对话不是这个原理，兄弟。”

“换，”布鲁斯说，“听我倒数。”

在五十英里的时速下，这个动作比九十的时候简单些。如果要对比的话，就像在公园里信步而行。

从车身边上细簌而过的风声像是海面的轻吟，哈尔在一分钟之内就陷入了沉睡。他睡着，头向后靠在座椅上，任由他们的车吞噬面前的无垠道路。

哈尔在收音机的杂音里醒来，那噼啪声在风声中显得模糊不清。身边的风很凉，但通风口正喷吐着热气，背景音里一个低沉、平稳的声音简要地介绍着近期的一场苏阿冲突。

他朝绒布车顶眨了眨眼睛，戒指在他藏起绑在他腿上的数据核心时响应地微微发热。

他们仍然安全。

-END


End file.
